1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to trocars and other surgical access assemblies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to lighting mechanisms for illuminating the proximal opening of an access assembly.
2. Background of Related Art
Access assemblies including a source of light for illuminating a surgical site are known. These light sources are generally incorporated into the cannula and/or the housing of the access assemblies. Light from these light assemblies is directed down the cannula and into the body cavity or is shined directly into the body cavity to illuminate the surgical site. Because most access assemblies include one or more seals extending across the longitudinal passage of the assembly, and because the light is directed into the body cavity, the light for illuminating the surgical site is not visible through the proximal end of the assembly.
The lighting within the operating room during a closed procedure is typically dimmer than the lighting in the operating room during an open procedure because the surgeon is viewing the surgical sight on a monitor. The bright light from the monitor used for viewing the surgical site contrasts greatly with the less then optimum lighting in operating room. Thus, locating the opening in an access assembly and directing an instrument through the opening may unnecessary complicate a closed procedure.
Therefore it would be beneficial to have an access assembly that includes a light source for illuminating the proximal end of the access assembly to assist a surgeon in locating the opening within the access assembly and for directing an instrument therethrough.